I Am For You
by Amalea
Summary: Miley is in love with Oliver, who is dating Lilly, who likes Jackson, who is currently involved with a girl who's obsessed with Jake Ryan, who is dating Miley. Wait, could someone please explain what's going on here?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated with it. The title of this story was chosen at random from a song I was listening to by Waking Ashland. Boy Meets World, also mentioned, is not mine. That is all.

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**I Am For You**

_Chapter 1: The Intro_

Written by: Amalea

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Relationships are stupid.

S-T-U-P-I-D.

Seriously, why does dating people while in high school even matter? It's just like... well, practice. The relationships you form during your teenage years are POINTLESS. Well, unless you're one of those crazy in love couples like Cory and Topanga. Do you remember them? Boy Meets World? Yeah, that was a great show. A little unrealistic about the relationship thing maybe, but great. Finding your soulmate when you're a kid and staying together through it all, what a picture perfect life.

It's too bad real life isn't that perfect.

It's too bad I'm dating one of my best friends who I have only platonic feelings for. It's too bad the person I really like is my other best friend's older brother. It's too bad he's too blind to realize he's dating a girl that's only using him to get to my best friend's movie star boyfriend, Jake Ryan. It's too bad Jake really does like my best friend, because she totally loves _my _boyfriend but is too afraid to admit it to herself or anyone else. It's too bad my poor boyfriend likes my best friend too, but won't break up with me because he's afraid of being single and he thinks he doesn't have a chance with her anyway. It's too bad I could fix all this, but haven't yet.

I am Lilly Truscott, and I will be your guide through this tangled, tangled mess I call my life. Now, you may be asking yourself, how do you know all of this information, Ms. Truscott?

Well, firstly, you can call me Lilly. Secondly, I know everything... so the fact that I know all of that information isn't surprising. I'm a master at reading people. Their actions, their words, their expressions... everything is a clue, once you've gathered enough clues, putting them together is simple.

So now that I've ever-so-briefly explained my knowledge, you may be wondering why, exactly, I haven't done anything to fix the confusion yet. Why isn't Miley dating Oliver, why am I not dating Jackson, why is Jake Ryan not dating anyone else, and why is the using bitch still in the picture?

Well, I'm not really sure why I haven't done anything yet.

It seems simple enough: gather everyone together, call them out, everyone lives happily ever after.

Well, besides the fact that it probably wouldn't go as smoothly as that... I don't know. Perhaps it's my love of observing people. I want to be a psychologist, I love knowing what people are thinking, why they're thinking it, and what makes them tick. I think being in this situation is addicting for me.

Watching everyone lie to keep their meaningless relationships going. They all know. They can feel it falling apart. How could they not? Maybe they can't read things as well as me... maybe they all truly think things are still working. Maybe Jake thinks he and Miley have the perfect relationship, and maybe Jackson thinks his girlfriend really does like him. Or maybe they know, and now they're lying to eachother and themselves just to keep it all going.

Whatever it is, I do intend to get things sorted out, so don't worry about that. I'm not sure when I'll bring myself to do it, but I know I can't let all of my friends go on like this forever. No matter how much it's teaching me. No matter how much I'm enjoying the observing. I must fill them in eventually. I must save them from the heartache and confusion of their lives.

I, Lilly Truscott, solemnly swear to make everything absolutely perfect by the end of this summer.

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: **Short introduction. Random writing from me late at night. I PROMISE I'm going to finish Goodnight and Go (which, btw, I'd like to see a few more reviews on. :) ), but I got the random urge to write this. I actually tried to start writing chapter 10 of GaG, but this came out instead. How that works exactly, I'm not sure. Hopefully this will turn into something, but for now it's what it is. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, it's what I live for.


End file.
